Episode:Rebirth
'' Tom and Diana investigate a 4400 with the ability to repair birth defects in unborn children. '' |season = Two |number = 209 |image = Rebirth.jpg |airdate = 31 Jul 2005 |writer = Lisa Melamed |director = Milan Cheylov |previous = |next = |caption = }} Synopsis Tom and Diana are caught in the middle of an international incident when Edwin Mayuya, a 4400 with the ability to repair damaged chromosomes in utero, is revealed to be a Rwandan war criminal. Despite the good Edwin has done, NTAC must weigh whether it is enough to absolve him of his crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, Richard attends a bittersweet reunion with his old Korean War buddies; Diana deals with her sister April's abuse of Maia's power; and Shawn tries to reconnect with his own family. Extended Summary At a hospital, a nurse (Edwin Mayuya, disappeared February 24, 1996) hands a baby with above-average health to the new parents. Outside, a doctor questions Edwin, saying that tests showed that the baby had chromosomal damage but is now fine. She also states that there are three other cases of this happening, and he was the attending nurse for all three. Edwin then explains that he can fix chromosomal damage while the baby is in the uterus. Meanwhile, Kyle goes to the building that he shot Jordan Collier from and he regains more memories. He then runs off when he is spotted by the janitor. Later, Tom and Diana are taken off the Collier case and sent to investigate an internet rumor about Edwin’s gift. Shawn also learns of him and decides to invite him to the Center. However, Matthew Ross instructs him to call his mother. Elsewhere, Richard Tyler goes to the funeral of a war buddy. Edwin agrees to let NTAC run more tests on him, and Diana later finds out about April using Maia’s powers to gamble. She gets angry and kicks April out. As Shawn visits his mother, a news story is shown thanks to a leak from the Center on Ross’s orders. When a woman sees Edwin on the news, she recognizes him and calls him a murderer. Edwin is taken to NTAC, and after discovering that he is wanted by the Rwandan Government, Tom and Diana interrogate him. He confesses that he used to be a pediatrician in Rwanda. He was a Hutu, but most of his patients and friends were Tutsis. When his loyalty was questioned, the Hutu militia came to his clinic and told him to broadcast it as a Tutsi safe-house. When it was full of Tutsis, the militia slaughtered them all. NTAC is forced to release Edwin, but he agrees to continue tests in exchange for protection. People begin protesting outside his house, and a woman whose family died because of Edwin has a heart attack and dies. An angry Tom nearly attacks him, but Diana stops him. Later, Danny Farrell tells Kyle that the dinner with Shawn went well, but Kyle is acting perturbed. When Danny asks if he’s been having more blackouts and suggests talking to Tom, Kyle disagrees and explains that he’s remembering and is in trouble. Meanwhile, Richard visits the officer that attacked him right before he was abducted. When Nina Jarvis tells Tom and Diana that they’re fighting the extradition, Tom is upset, but she then explains that each time Edwin repairs chromosomes, it damages himself. He will die if he continues. Edwin is then given two choices that will both end in his death: keep healing children or be sent back to Rwanda. Edwin chooses to keep healing children and decides to do it from the 4400 Center. Diana later catches up with April before she leaves. She gives April the engagement ring, which she bought back from the pawn shop, and tells her that she’s not giving up on her. April then leaves on a bus headed to Berkeley. Shawn and Danny go to Kyle’s house to talk to him and ask what’s going on. Kyle won’t tell them but is invited to stay at the Center for a little while. He agrees but must take care of some things first. That night, Tom finds a note from Kyle explaining that he had to leave. However, Kyle doesn’t go to the 4400 Center. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Brandi Alexander as Alma * Luke Askew as Lee Kendall * Patricia Drake as Dr. Hodler * Lovie Eli as Helena * Jodie Graham as Sebastian Werth * Matias Hacker as Janitor * Hill Harper as Edwin Mayuya * Michael Jonsson as Cop * Myfanwy Meilen as Anne Werth * Suzette Meyers as Newscaster * Beau Starr as Ben Hunsiker * John R. Taylor as Henry * Ingrid Torrance as Lucy * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler (credit only) * Link Baker as Young Lee Kendall (archive footage) (uncredited) Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes